Champion
Description The best support is a good offense, and that’s the Champion’s game. Gives buffs to allies for dealing melee damage. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Strength and Charisma Class Info Lead from the Front. When you become battered, choose one per combat ability that you have already used. You may use it again. Wears Balanced OR Swift Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Inspiring Strike (2PP) ** You rip down the enemy in a brutal attack, and call upon your allies to do the same. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Strength damage. One ally within 5 spaces has advantage on their next attack roll or ability check before the end of their next turn. * Command (2PP) ** Give an order to an ally, having them charge into the frey and strike with your courage behind them. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Ally ** Effect: The Target makes a basic attack and adds your charisma to damage on a hit. * Double Team (2PP) ** What's better than one attack? Two! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: 10 ** Target: One Ally and One Enemy ** Effect: After you make the attack, one ally within range also makes a basic attack against the same target. ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage. * Distracting Swipe (3PP) ** Using a powerful strike you buy time for an ally to escape the fight. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str + Cha. One ally adjacent to you or the target can move up to their speed, this movement does not provoke opportunity attacks Tier 2 * Revitalizing Strike (2PP) ** You strike down the enemy in front of your battle worn allies. Your courage gives them some courage to fight on! ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon damage. You or one ally within 5 spaces heals up to your Cha. *** Miss: One ally within 5 spaces heals up to your cha. * Heroic Inspiration (2PP) ** Tearing through the frey, your allies find the will to fight alongside you, no matter what scars they have. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str Damage. An ally within 5 spaces is cleared of 2 Afflictions *** Miss: An ally within 5 spaces is cleared of 2 Afflictions * Invigorating Motivation (3PP) ** You call out a warcry before making a valiant attack, and an onlooking ally is rallied to action! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: 10 ** Target: One Enemy and One Ally ** Effect: After you make the attack, one Ally within range can make any action as long as the attack only targets one character and target's the same target ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage. * Rallying Smash (3PP) ** Making a heroic strike, you call your allies to the frey with a newfound thirst for battle! ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: All player character allies within range 15 have advantage on the next attack they make before the end of combat. ** Attack: Str VS Grit *** Hit: Weapon + Str + Cha Tier 3 * Bolstering Bash (3PP) ** Smashing away a foe, you find yourself ignited by the heat of battle! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: Weapon damage. You heal 3 Cha. If you have any allies adjacent, this healing can be shared any way with them. *** Miss: You heal Cha * Ironheart Slash (2PP) ** You make a defensive slash, putting yourself in a planted position to brace yourself or cover an ally. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: You or an adjacent ally gain a bonus to Def equal to your Charisma until the end of your next turn ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Cha Damage * Forward Charge (3PP) ** Moving up together, you make a coordinated strike against the enemy. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Before making this attack, you can move up to your speed towards an enemy. After making this attack, an ally within 5 spaces of you now or from where you started can move up to their speed towards an enemy and make an At-Will action. ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str * Glorious Victory (2PP) ** Your valor inspires your teammates, and you charge off to your next fight. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Reaction ** Range: 5 ** Target: All Allies ** Effect: When you defeat an enemy, all allies in range gain advantage on all attack rolls and +2 damage until the start of your next turn.